Radio-controlled, miniature vehicles are well known as amusement and competition devices. Such vehicles have miniature internal combustion engines. The miniature internal combustion engine requires accessories, such as fuel and tools and spare parts for operation. Such tools include, but are not limited to a screw driver, a plug wrench, a glow plug igniter, an electric vehicle starter and an engine stopper. Needed spare parts include, but are not limited to, glow plugs.
Although the fuel container, spare parts and tools are not large in size, carrying all of these items every time an owner desires to operate a radio-controlled, miniature vehicle can be a problem because most of the time the owner will only need fuel, and possibly a glow plug. Attempting to fill or remove such a vehicle with fuel without a fuel pump can also be a problem because fuel can be spilled upon filling and removal.
Because of the smaller size of this type of vehicle, an appropriate fuel assembly that allows a user to carrying fuel, with a fuel pump, along with a small number of securely attached tools, can be very useful.
Such a fuel assembly must pump fuel into and out of a vehicle, and hold the fuel pump, tools and glow plugs securely, and yet have them readily accessible and permit easy transportation of both the fuel and the equipment thereon. Such a fuel assembly must also allow for the easy pumping of fuel from a fuel container to a vehicle or from the vehicle to the fuel container. Such requirements work against each other. It is very desirable to maximize all advantages, while minimizing the disadvantages.